halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Seth-A099
One of the few conscripts of the SPARTAN III program Seth Amber Gibson was placed into the program by his mother Amber Gibson, she was a highly decorated UNSC officer who had served in the Navy for 30 years and wanted her legacy to live on through her son. He would become Spartan known for his humour and his recklessness in combat who could find a positive in just about any situation. This led him to earning the title of Soldier's Soldier during his training to become a Spartan. Seth took this title very seriously and made sure he would always put his brothers and sister in arms first before anyone else. Biography Early Life Being born on earth was great for Seth but due to his mother occupation he spent most of his time in military base confined to secure rooms where he couldn't cause any problems. This kind of sheltered and lonely life could of easily broke any child but not Seth, his uncanny ability to smile and find a positive in any situation was what kept him going as a kid and eventually as a soldier as well whether he liked it or not. Training and Augmentation Even though he was one of only a few conscripts to join the SPARTAN III program Seth was more excited then ever, he was going to have the chance to show his mother what he was capable off. Seth's positive attitude made him easy to get along with. One of the most notable friendships he made during training was with Amethyst-A031. During training Seth realised he was a lot smaller then a lot of the other males in the program, this is where his intense hand to hand training regime began. He thought if he couldn't be the biggest and or strongest he would be the most technically superior fighter of the Alpha group. This worked in his favour using his smaller body to manoeuvre in such a way the the physically superior recruits couldn't possibly beat him. After basic training had been completed all Alpha Company SPARTAN III recruits underwent Project: CHRYSANTHEMUM SPARTAN-III bio-augmentation (Project: CHRYSANTHEMUM) 8942-LQ99 (carbide ceramic ossification catalyst drug)- Skeletons become virtually unbreakable, allowing survival in harder impacts. 88005-MX77 (fibroid muscular protein complex drug)- Increased density of individual's muscles, allowing heavier lifting. 88947-OP24 (retina-inversion stabiliser drug) - Color sharpness is significantly improved upon, and night vision is adapted. 87556-UD61 (Improve the colloidal neural dis-unification solution) - Greatly improves the individual's reaction time, decreasing the time taken to react by 300%. "Spartan time". After receiving all of his Augmentations he was pulled of active duty to train the next group of incoming recruits, not we he had in mind but something he could work with. Early Missions Notable Operations Death Physical Overview Appearance Injuries Notable Physical Strengths Mental Overview Conscious Personality Subconscious Analysis Behaviour Record Military Service Record Skill Set The closer you get the worse it gets for you, that's what most people would tell you about Seth, having trained extensively in hand to hand combat Seth eventually mastered many martial arts including Sambo, Nindokai, Systema and Krav Maga, if your within arms reach Seth could easily kill you and nothing could be done about it. He was also quite skilled at the art of sabotage, his knack for getting in and out of Covenant facilities unseen was viewed by HICOM as invaluable. He would later go on to train SPARTAN IV's how to get in and out of enemy territory undetected before his untimely demise. Medals and Awards Purple Heart x 2 Silver Star Equipment Miscellaneous Notable Relationships Family *Amber Gibson - Mother/ UNSC Officer Friends *Hunter-003 - Team Renegade *Elissa-A032 Fire - SPARTAN III Alpha Company/Team Renegade *Amethyst-A031 O'Riley - SPARTAN III Alpha Company/ - Team Renegade Enemies Category:Alpha Company